Tove Lindgren
Tove is one of the main cures in Shining Miracle Pretty Cure, and is the third to become a cure. She is the smartest one out of all the cures, and really stubborn. She believes in the best of everyone, and would do anything to prove that people have the ability to change for the better. She does also have a fiery side to her that she shows at times. Her alter ego is , and her theme colour is purple. She is represented by the Calluna Vulgaris. She has two form changes she can use, and they are and . History WIP Appearance Tove Tove has short, straight, black hair, which she usually keeps down, since it's too short for most hairstyles. She has dark blue eyes, and is quite fair-skinned. When it comes to clothing, she does usually choose comfy over stylish clothes, and is several times during the run of the series called a "Fashion Catastrophe" behind her back by the less kind students in school. She does usually dress in natural colours. Cure Heather Her hair is more than double the length in her Cure form than her normal form, and also dark purple. It is put in two pigtails on each side of her head, but most of her hair is undone. She wears some kind of laurel in her hair, with two layers of pale purple, wavy fabric coming off of it. Her eyes are violet. She wears a black vest with golden trims and puffy, pale purple sleeves, along with a purple sailor collar, and she doesn't wear a choker. She wears a three-parted small fabric tie coming from the heart-brooch, and a puffy, purple skirt. She has the winglike bow on her back, and has a pair of long arm-warmers. She wears a pair of pale purple stockings, and a pair of purple ballerina shoes to that. She wears a LovePreBrace on her left arm, and her PreChanMirror in it's bag on her hip. Personality WIP Pretty Cure Cure Heather is Tove's alter ego, and her theme colour is purple. She is represented by the Calluna Vulgaris. She uses a LovePreBrace to attack, and a PreChanMirror and PreCards to transform. Caramel Capella WIP Marshmallow Melodic WIP Attacks |-|Finishers= * - Cure Heather's first finisher. She uses her LovePreBrace. * - Caramel Capella's main finisher. She uses her LovePreBrace. *'WIP' - Marshmellow Melodic's main finisher. She uses her LovePreBrace. * - Her first group attack, and she, along with her teammates, uses the Shiny Rainbow Frame. * - Her individual attack using the power of the Shiny Rainbow Frame, in her Innocent Form. * - Her second group attack, and she along with her teammates, uses the Shiny Rainbow Frame as well as their Innocent Rainbow Brushes. They do all need to be in their innocent forms. |-|Sub-attacks= * - WIP Transformation Pretty Cure Kagayaku Floral Ride!" - Pretty Cure Kagayaku Floral Ride! ''is the official transformation phrase used by Tove Lindgren in ''Shining Miracle Pretty Cure. Relationships Nora Anderssen: WIP Sara Nilsen: WIP Linn Holmberg: WIP Ethymology - 'Lindgren' means 'Branch of a lime tree' http://surnames.behindthename.com/name/lindgren - The Swedish name 'Tove' means 'Good' or 'Pleasing'. http://www.babynology.com/meaning-tove-f83.html - The name 'Heather' comes from one of the common names of the Calluna Vulgaris, which is 'Heather'http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calluna Gallery Cure Heather.png|Cure Heather Innocent Cure Heather.png|Innocent Cure Heather Screenshots Cure Heather Transformation 1.png Trivia Only counting canon Cures and ones created by Sweetangel823. *She is the only cure to wield a LovePreBrace, yet doesn't transform using a PreChanMirror. **Cure Honey is the same, except inverted; She doesn't weild a LovePreBrace, yet transforms using a PreChanMirror. *She is the only cure out of the Shining Miracle Pretty Cures who doesn't wear boots in her Cure Form. References Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Purple Cures Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures